Symbio:An Aliens tale
by spiritwolf42
Summary: A symbiotes Story, Of venoms home planet and his ny OC symbiotes and characters,All Marvel characters are Marvels l the oc's belong to Spiritwolf42 and SpideyVenomCarnage (also spidermansgirlfriend on wattpad) Readers discretion is advised because of bloody battle scenes and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:The Planet Of The Symbiotes

_**(A/N: All the symbiotes are from the same planet,called 'Symbiotic' Diminutive Biosphere**_

_**MADE BY SPIDERMANSGIRLFRIEND AND SPIRITWOLF42**_

_**spidermansgirlfriend's symbiotes:**_

_**Symbio:The venom color remains black,but when he's with Spider-Man,he is completely pitch black,a slight shine to with Eddie Brock,he has a hidden blue shine to symbols of his hosts remain the same,but when with Eddie Brock,its slightly bigger and more sharp on the corners.**_

_**Ripper:More of a punisher type mercenary,but his mood decides what attitude he will color is a red black cherry,his symbol is a skull on his face which leads down to make an X on his chest,then proceeding to go around his sides and create an R on his symbols color is a shiny silver,glinting when light hits host is Jared 'Jay' Brock is Eddie Brock's brother,who has brown hair and blue eyes.**_

_**Psycho/Crazy:Crazy is a totally out of control,hyper party animal,always having to play some type of prank,especially when he meets has more of a laid back personality,but will virtually never turn down a good is mischievous,yet responsible,and will always apologize for any trouble or damage caused by his more outrageous 's symbol is a bunch of black swirls with no real shape to colors are neon pink,green,blue and yellow,making him easy to spot in the on the other hand has the more subtle colors,being a deep blue with emerald green,while his symbol is a Y shape,the top of the Y on his shoulders connecting to the Y on his back,both the symbols being these two are separated,within four hours they will die.**_

_**Bloody_Rose_Wolf's symbiotes: **_

_**Crimson-Fury: collective, cunning, and protective, does all she can to protect her host and the people around red color, loves elaborate pranks, thinks fondly of her host Zero. Does everything to keep Zero alive and tries to help her in battles to save others. Feeds on her hosts radioactive blood for more strength. Zero is a wolf/husky hybrid. talks in first person**_

_**Torch: Loves fire and to blow things up, the only thing keeping her from blowing things up **_

_**Brown and green camo color. Host is Jasmine Hunters: a villain/mob boss. Torch is a mentally unstable and sometimes takes over his hosts and destroys their mental state.**_

_**Chains: Silver color, loves to collect metal and melt it into her body, causing her to have metal like color and attacks with metal like tendrils. Host: Clay Yanders- Hunter's daughter. Chains is the sister of torch and the both of them forcibly separated **_

_[symbiote speech]_

_(Symbiote telepathy)_

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

_**Plus they have physical forms on their are all basically non gendered,but the females have slight feminine curves and very small boobs.**_

_**Servade are deer,just so you they are the size of horses,the males have antlers,anf the females have cat-like long tails. )**_

Fallen trees littered the dampened dirt ground,ashes everywhere,buildings recent events were devastating,the casualties doesn't know how many of his close friends died that day,but he knows how many died in total,327 of the inhabitants of the small city died;including some animal remains of symbiotes,Servade,and building chunks desecrated the street,the sight making him want to lose his lunch;if he only survivors were either injured mentally or perfectly fine,helping the rest search for anymore had happened was another,more hostile race of symbiotes that had done this,yet they were only from the other side of the world,which was relatively sighing,he slithered over to where the injured shelter was set up,getting a happy greeting from the other symbiotes,groans from the injured and snores from the sleeping.

_[Symbio!Glad you could join us in the land of the living!Any luck finding anyone else?]_

_[None so hopefully 're you healing Chains?]_

The silver symbiote 'nodded',looking at the black symbiote.

_[I'm healing pretty good. But I can see you've lost some of your shine.]_

The black symbiote growls lightly,saying,

_[Don't say shine is as beautiful as ever.]_

Chains laughed hysterically rolling around, hurting himself further.

_[You idiot!]_

Symbio hissed,quickly slithering over to stop the silver symbiotes rolling.

_[You'll hurt yourself!]_

Chains stopped and looked up at Symbio seriously.

_[Can't you have any fun SymSym?]_

Rolling his 'eyes',the black symbiote scoffed.

_[Of course I not when we're injured.]_

Abruptly,Torch ran into the tent,with a terrified look on his 'face'.

_[Guys! we have a problem!]_

Spinning around,the black symbiote exclaimed,

_[What is it?What's the problem?]_

_[Crimson-Fury, is planning to leave the flippin planet to start anew like the idiot she is]_

_[WHAT?That moron!She can't leave the planet!That's INSANE!]_

_[That's what I tried to tell her!She's scared and only thinks that they are going to attack again!]_

The camouflage symbiote said shakily,her body trembling Symbiotes rushed outside to see Crimson-Fury setting up an escape pod.

_[Crimson stop!]_

Symbio shrieked,reaching an arm out.

_[Don't do this!]_

_[Why? so they can attack us again?I know those monsters they won't stop until we are all dead or we leave even then they will hunt us down! I didn't have a name no one does there, they are just a white color at birth before they kill and turn red like I did!] _

_[I know!But sending you off into space won't solve anything!]_

_[That's why I'm asking you all to come with me, we won't survive long here with those beasts lurking about, I will stay until we all reach a decision,I want to stay with all of you.]_

The crimson colored symbiote black symbiote answers,

_[We can't!Torch can't leave Chains and Psycho slash Crazy are in no condition to leave!I'm needed here!]_

_[Fine, we leave when everyone is healed and those two are back together,no exceptions I hate to put pressure on here but our species is dead if we stay.]_

Crimson sniffled,trying to hold back sighed,turning and walking back over to the tent,entering it and getting,

_[What happened?]_

_[Did you talk her out of it?]_

From Psycho and chuckled,walking over,patting their entwined hands and saying,

_[Yes she's talked her out of a while.]_

Psycho looked confused.

_[What do you mean 'for a while?'She still wants to go?]_

_[Sadly insists that we accompany we all know we can't.]_

Entering the tent,Crimson-Fury and Torch walked over,Crimson telling the twins that she hopes they get the next few weeks,the remaining fifty symbiotes rebuilt the small wooden city,the roads repaired,Servade repopulated and symbiotes the time everything went back to normal,Crimson had tried two more time to leave the planet,failing both ,Symbio had just finished renovating his house,creating the new guest room.

_[Symbio?]_

The black symbiote turned around to the doorway of his guest room,seeing Crimson standing there.

_[Symbio Can I ask you something?]_

Crimson nodded,placing his iron hammer on the nearest table.

_[Will you be my mate!?]_

He was taken aback.

_[Pardon?]_

_[Will you,Symbio,be my mate?]_

'_Why would she ask this?We just finished rebuilding from an would she ask this?'_

He sighed and says,

_[ I really can't give you an answer now.]_

_[I know what you're thinking,We just finished rebuilding and I'm asking this because,well,I really like you and your the only one that really trusted me.I just don't want to be alone anymore.]_

Turning on her heel,going to walk through the door and quickly,Symbio reached an arm out,exclaiming,

_[Wait!]_

She turned.

_[Yeah?]_

_[I still want to be your ,I'm just not ready for a mate.]_

_[It's ok I always rush things,I am just weird like that.]_

Turning back to the doorway,she walked out,leaving Symbio confused on why she had randomly asked that.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Day In The Life Of Symbiotes And The Attack

Hammering the last nail into place,Symbio looking over the piece of furniture he had just was the chair that would sit beside the bed.

_[There,all done.]_

Wiping his hands on his legs,he stood up,wiping the sweat from his around at the room,painted elegantly with blues,pinks,purples,yellows and oranges,giving it the appearance of a sunset,he smiled happily,confident in his back to the attack,Symbio shuddered,wanting to do something to take his and the citizens minds off the attack that happened one month an idea popped into his about he organizes a fair!

_[It's genius!I'll throw a fair to get their minds off it!]_

He yelled,running out the door and through his house,running out the open door to alert everyone of the celebration.

_[Is everything set up?]_

_[Yes musicians are ready,the food set out and the activity booths are I send someone to collect the citizens?]_

Symbio nodded,the blue symbiote giving a small bow and running off to one of the nearest houses,knocking and talking to the person quickly,taking the person to tell to himself,he walked over to the entrance to the fair,waiting for the citizens to show up.

_[It's a good idea,making a fair to keep their minds off it.]_

Turning,he saw Ripper standing there.

_[You think so?]_

_[Yes.I think it is a brilliant also gets your mind off of it too.I know how much it bothers you.]_

He sighed.

_[You're has been bothering me.I felt so helpess!]_

Gently laying his hand on the black symbiotes shoulder,he says,

_[But you weren't!You healed everyone you see before you!You were the MOST helpful!]_

He sighed.

_[I guess you're right.]_

Hearing the chatter of people,he patted Symbio on the shoulder twice and walked away,giving him room to address the crowd of seventy-five.

_[Welcome everyone!I would like to introduce you to the fair that I have put will be a feast later tonight,so I insist you have fun and enjoy the fair!]_

Hearing a roar from the crowd,he stepped to the side and allowed them past,letting their day to relax begin.

_[This is fantastic!]_

Turning,he saw the two counterparts Psycho and Crazy,hands interlocked,'grins' on their faces.

_[Symbio this has to be the best idea you've ever had!]_

Crazy yelled,bouncing up and down,practically dragging Psycho with him,headed to one of the game booths as the remaining population enjoying themselves, the black symbiote turned and walked away,going to find the planner,hoping to get the dinner for later ready.

Laughter and chatter filled the square,a large fire pit burning in the center where the statue of the founding father used to stand,in all it's of the tables in the city had to be used in order to hold all the food and drink,the tables creaking slightly from the weight.

_[Symbio this is delicious!]_

One symbiote exclaimed,others within hearing range nodding in agreement,others commenting on how hard they saw him working.

_[Looks like you're the talk of the town buddy.]_

Ripper commented,nudging Symbio with an elbow.

_[So what?I did it so they could finally be happy,they needed this release as much as i did.]_

_[I 's what i'm did a good thing.]_

Elbowing the red black cherry colored symbiote,he says bashfully,

_[Stop it with the 'll make me blush.]_

_[Sarcastic aren't you?]_

He commented,chuckling as Symbio threw him a 'scowl'.

_[You're doing a good thing y'know helping everyone out and stuff,taking charge must be nice to be from the right to help people work together and build great cities.I hope it would be like this forever.]_

Crimson said in the ,both symbiotes laughed,Ripper saying,

_[Are you going to hide in the dark all night Crimson?]_

_[I just feel like it will put people at ease, with my coloration and all.]_

The crimson red symbiote red black cherry symbiote chuckled.

_[You're probably everyone is used to you by 'd probably be fine.]_

_[You just don't know how they look at me sometimes,it's unsettling and most of the things they say can be hurtful, but don't let my mood fool you,I am happy that you all are having a good time.]_

Symbio looked at her sadly and says,

_[But you've been here for eight years shouldn't have a problem with you now.]_

Glaring lightly at the black symbiote,Crimson says,

_[It's hard to change peoples minds with the attacks and the killings connected to my because I don't want to kill doesn't mean squat to the happy go lucky villagers of this town.]_

_[Crimson…]_

Symbio says,

_[If it makes you feel any better,we don't hate we never will.]_

She looked down.

_[It's not about hate it's about...fear of my kind, they trust me but it will be easier on their minds.I think of you guys as my real family,not like those blood thirsty savages.]_

Placing his hand upon hers,he says,

_[And we always will be your matter what.]_

The crimson symbiote started to tear up,small drips of water falling from her 'eyes'.

_[Just,lets stop talking about it ok, it's too emotional right now okay.]_

Nodding,Symbio patted her hand a couple times,giving her a sad smile.

_[ …I'm sorry.I'm sorry for everything you've been put through.]_

_[There is no need to apologize,it was my decision to come here and live with you guys,and leave home all together.I wanted a life of peace,I never wanted to kill and turn into this awful color.]_

_[Atleast I wish I could've done more,stopping the glares and nasty looks sent your way._

He said sadly,lowering his head.

_[It's ok,I were only scared,and confused on why I am like this,probably thought I was a spy or something.]_

She giggled smiled sadly,his feeble attempt at a smile failing,falling back into a frown.

_[Symbio,don't be sad because of me…look at everyone else look how happy they is all because of you.I'm just being difficult and self absorbed I'm good now don't think of me as something to fret the one everyone is looking up to,and if you're sad then they feel 't fret about me I'm fine.]_

Crimson smiled,reassuring tried to smile again,only for it to fail,a stinging in his 'eyes' present,a drop of water sliding down his cheek.

_[I I can't help that has happened hurts too much to bare.I know you guys are trying to cheer me up,it isn't just Crimson who is hurting. I can tell,Ripper,Crazy,Psycho,Torch,Chains….were all hurting.]_

None of the symbiotes mentioned looked towards Symbio or Crimson,all of them looking anywhere but the table.A small snap of a twig caused a bright pink symbiote to turn to the sound,seeing a pack of 6 foot tall blood red wolves with black tipped fur standing in the pink symbiote screamed in horror,everyone turning to see what she screamed about,the alpha standing confidently,smirking down at the morphed into her wolf form letting out a feral snarl,at the alpha,who smirked and barked to commence the launched herself at the alpha aiming for the throat who swatted her away with one crimson red symbiote slashed at an incoming wolf severing the jugular artery,blood spurting from his throat,falling on the ground his life being sucked out by every breath he time the wolf took a breath blood pooled around him further,his eyes bloodshot,gasping for air,gurgling and choking on his own blood. His breathing stopped eyes going dim,the life they held fading away,never to shine with life again,right under her has killed again,desperately hating the feeling,but she must do it save her new found ran through the fighting people and wolves,blood engulfing the once green ground,memories flooding her mind from her need to kill fueled her,her vision going red,the hatred for the wolves fueling her to kill everyone in sight that was a wolf,she leapt on the back of a grey and blood red wolf and grabbed the jaws,pulling them back and hearing fearful cries of tore the jaw in half,the flesh and muscles being ripped in straight down the wolf lengthwise,Crimson standing on two legs holding the remains of the body mass changed entirely,causing her to be able to be on two legs easier,the angry symbiote snarling at some more up two red wolves and tearing them in half,blood squirting over her body,the tearing of muscle,and the cracking of bone fueling her rage,her growls of rage barely heard over the screams and up to a wolf and putting her arm down it's neck,she tore out it's heart,the sound of crushing muscle and bone filling the momentary silence as she grabbed the still beating heart and ripped it out with one muscle damaging over at the alpha,she ran over,punching him in the face,grabbing his neck choking him,taking her paw and raking her claws across his flesh,his hwl of pain overlapping other cries..His squirming body made it worse on him,blood pooled under them,Crimson slashing her claws at his limp dead body,tearing her fangs into his body eating his heart and howled victoriously,somebody grabbing her arm pulling her,a snarl ripping up and out of her elbowed him in the face and slashing her claws across his face,a cry of,

_[Crimson stop!It's me!Chains!]_

Her vision returned back to normal,Torch,being in the same body as Chains,had passed out from her wild attack,leaving Chains to feel the their semi-limp body,she ran to the escape pod,placing their body safely on a ,Psycho and Crazy,meanwhile were trying desperately to drag Symbio to the ship,who wouldn't go without a ran out to protect everyone trying to get Symbio into the ship,Crimson taking a major beating from using her body as a digging his claws into the ground,was shouting,

_[NOO! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM, THEY ARE OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS,WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM TO DIE!]_

Pushing him further towards the ship,she says,

_[Get your ass in there!We're all going to die unless you get in there!]_

_[NO!I DON'T CARE!I WANT TO HELP THEM!]_

Crimson slapped him across the face,also picking him up and bringing him into the escape pod before he could protest,and hugging him whispering,

_[I...i'm Sorry.]_

Closing it before he could protest,Ripper took the wheel and flew off into the stars,Symbio shouting and wailing at the loss of his fell to the ground passing out from blood loss,the other symbiotes whimpering in pain.

_[Symbio get a hold of yourself!Torch,Chains,and Crimson,are badly hurt and need your help!suck it up and help your friends!]_

Ripper shouted at symbio who nodded slowly and went to heal the hurt symbiotes,tears streaking down his face all the while..

**(A/N:spidermansgirlfriend:**

**MAH FEEEEEEEEEEELS!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Spiritwolf's A/N:**_It's spirit, yep we were crying too the feelz tho. We had no remorse in making this as sad as flippin possible, OKay chapter 3 will be up real soon because we are working hard in making this as fast as possible,. So imma leave you to your tears as we indulge in making more chappys. so suck it up and keep reading_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **(There will be a lot of talking throughout the does contribute to the main story,**

The Flight Through Space

Flying around space,with a bunch of sad depressed symbiotes,Ripper and Torch have been alternating who thankfully was healed a few months ago and it has been about a year,Crimson is still badly hurt and she won't be fully healed for has been having mood swings,the poor symbiote still devastated about the incident.

_[Cheer up Symbio!]_

Crazy says,

_[We are going to be oooooookaaaay!]_

'Grinning' stupidly,he looks over at the black symbiote,his smile fading as he saw the symbiote hadn't sadly,Symbio clutched his legs tighter,tears raining down his face,his chin resting his knees,sobs erupting from his mouth every once in a while.

_[S-Symbio]_

Crimson looked over at her,seeing her laying on the only bed.

_[Symbio,please don't be sad you're my best friend,I can't see you sad without making me feel like it's my fault.]_

She teared up,her own 'eyes' filling with whines,

_[But it is my fault!I let them die!]_

_[It's not your fault, it's my clans fault they are so power hungry and I was with them, I've killed so many of your kind, It was my fault]_

_[No it wasn't!I should've helped more than I did!]_

_[Don't blame yourself you healed all of us,you helped rebuild,the world doesn't need anymore need an artist and a healer and your the only one who can do me who is only good at killing.]_

_[But I could've done-]_

_[BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!]_

Ripper shrieked from the pilot's seat.

_[It's neither of your both did your 's nothing more you could've done.]_

_[Really,speak for yourself Ripper all you do is sit there and not haven't felt someone die under your hand so many times as I have.]_

Snapping angrily,the red black cherry symbiote says,

_[Oh really?I've killed HUNDREDS of the other clan so many times,I DON'T KNOW HOW TO NOT FEEL IT.]_

_[AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T FORCED TO KILL BOTH KINDS,I KILLED MY SISTER AND BROTHER IN THAT FIGHT AND I HURT TORCH AND CHAINS,I AM UNCONTROLLABLE YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE ON THAT ROCK.]_

_[ENOUGH!]_

Symbio screamed,tears streaming down his face faster than all looked at him,the two who had been fighting falling silent.

_[WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?ALL WE'VE DONE IS FIGHT SINCE WE GOT HERE!]_

Crimson hastily got up,walked towards the door to the storage room,opened it and went to relax in the quiet,not wanting to listen or participate in the arguing.

_[I don't need this,I don't need to be ridiculed.]_

Slamming the door behind her,she walked down the stairs weakly,barely able to stand up,but still manage to prop herself up on a ,everyone had settled down some,but Symbio continued to cry.

_[See what I mean?We have been fighting ever since we entered space almost a year ago!]_

He wailed.

_[Well it's ok symbio,Crimson is just a little depressed and were all bored.]_

Torch laughed,trying to cheer everyone.

_[I don't think Symbio will be in the right state of mind any time soon.]_

Ripper stated,quickly looking back at the other five symbiotes giggles and says,

_[Cheer up everybody!We'll find another planet soon!]_

Psycho smiled,adding on,

_[Yea!C'mon everyone,let's tell stories!]_

_[Does it even matter anymore?]_

Symbio comments.

_[We've been drifting for almost a year and haven't found any suitable planets makes you so sure we will find a planet?]_

Stalking over to the black symbiote,Psycho slapped Symbio across the face,the deep blue symbiote saying,

_[Don't say that!We will find somewhere to live and we'll make more of our we need is the correct planet.]_

The black symbiote looked down,not saying a word.

_[Maybe,but we need to find one soon...or we will all lose it.]_

Chains door opened and crimson stood there with a sad expression on her face,small tears streaking down her held a small bundle in her arms,Symbio standing and walking over briskly to her,taking the still form from her arms.

_[She,was a stowaway but she didn't make it.]_

Crimson cried,watching the black symbiote hold the dead baby symbiote,tears falling down his face.

_[Ya know,I don't feel a thing,killing so many of my own kind.I think it's now completely ebbed in me,I don't think I feel much anymore.]_

Crimson swore under her breath.

_[What happened?]_

Crazy asked,reaching his arms out.

_[She died of starvation.]_

Symbio says,emotion not present in his voice.

_[She had been in the storage the whole time,not bothering to come was scared of our arguments.]_

Carefully carrying the girls body,he walked over towards the storage hold,and down the stairs,taking care to cover the tiny body in a small away from the body,he walked back upstairs,face expressionless as he went over to Ripper and says,

_[Set a course for the nearest habitable will land there to regain supplies.]_

Ripper shook his head.

_[The navigational systems are have no way in telling which galaxy we're in. We could be in the Black Galaxy for all we know!]_

They all Black Galaxy was the worst galaxy possible to be aliens coming from it were never the same as when they all that went in….never came back.

_[We can't be because look...An asteroid field]_

Torch pointed out up ahead.

Squinting his 'eyes' Symbio says,

_[I know this galaxy…It's the Milky Way plenty of planets here.I've been here plenty of times to know.I have seen a planet over by the sun,its blue and green.]_

Smashing his fists together,he says,

_[It must be habitable!]_

_[If it is,then it must have it's own inhabitants to go along with it.]_

Suddenly a tremor wracked through the ship,making the symbiotes almost lose their all look at each other.

_[What was that?]_

Psycho asked,pulling his brother Crazy closer to him.

_[Must have been one of the asteroids.]_

Chains commented,rolling his nonexistent eyes.

_[I think we should get out of it.]_

Torch commented,looking out the window.

_[There's a lot of them out some don't look too nice.]_

Another tremor wracked through the ship,causing Psycho to slide across the bench,accidentally crushing his brother against the wall.

_[Move over you ass!]_

Crazy said,pushing his brother.

_[You're crushing me with your big ass!]_

_[My ass is not big!]_

He yelled,shoving back against him.

_[Yea it is!]_

_[No its not!]_

_[Yea it is!]_

_[SHUT UP!]_

Symbio shouted.

_[We have a much worse situation than who is squishing who against the wall!WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A ASTEROID BELT!]_

After he finished his sentence,a very large asteroid the size of a door smashed into the rather large escape blared and lights flashed-

_[Yay,It's a partyyy!]_

Torch screamed at the top of his lungs.

_[YOU IDIOT!WE ALL COULD DIE!]_

Ripper screams,trying with all his might to pilot the ship around the asteroids that were in there way,most of them narrowly missing or hitting it.

_[There! Land in that asteroid!]_

Crimson screamed,pointing to a particularly big changing direction,Ripper steered the ship towards it,shouting,

_[Everybody brace for impact!]_

They all screamed,the twin symbiotes clutching each other while Symbio grabbed hold of any one he could and tossed them away from the pilot's seat,screaming,

_[GET DOWN!]_

The ship slammed into the asteroid,the symbiotes being sent everywhere inside the ship,some screaming very unmanly as the ship slammed into the asteroid again.

As he regained consciousness,Symbio was aware of two ,that the ship was no longer in one piece,and two,that he was laying on something hard,feeling like a rock.

'_No asteroid.'_

He thought as he sat up,making a mental note to be careful of his slight around the remains of the ship,which wasn't much,he saw Crimson,twenty feet away,Crazy and Psycho,beside him still locked together,Ripper,over near Crimson,

Hurtling past a whole bunch of planets of grey,blue,red,blue-grey,and even had vibrant rings around it,making it look really pretty if they weren't all groaning in pain.

_[Maaaaaaaaaan…..]_

Crazy says,sitting up.

_[What hit us?]_

_[More like what did we hit?]_

Psycho says,sitting up next to his brother,rubbing his sore head.

_[Go into the asteroids it's the only way to save us from the cold!]_

Crimson yelled,morphing into a form none of them had seen before,a puddle like form,and slithered into the asteroid,the rest of the symbiotes looking around at each ,the rest of the symbiotes were able to morph into the puddle like forms,each of them going into the asteroid,Symbio feeling Psycho and Crazy stay as close to him as possible.

_(Everyone stay close.)_

Symbio says.

_(We don't know what planet we will land on,but we need to stick we don't,who knows where we will end up.)_

_(Question?)_

He sighed.

_(Yes Crazy?)_

_(Why can't we just go outside?)_

_(Because the temperature in space is too cold for us to be exposed by it would freeze in it.)_

_(Oh.)_

Chuckling,the black symbiote settled into a particularly nice hole,letting his exhaustion take him.

_(Dream)_

_He felt something tug on looked towards it,seeing a species he's never seen before tugging his arm._

"_Follow me!"_

_The boy was definately a boy,his body type suggested that he was,along with male species was more defined than his own,considering that this child had all the missing features that his species didn't ,ears,nose,mouth,hair,and….he was'nt going to think of that on his arm again,he was around the age of 16,he called,_

"_C'mon!Follow me!"_

_[Why?]_

_He asked._

_[What is it you wish to show me?]_

_The child giggled.,his brown eyes sparkling._

"_Its a surprise!"_

_Deciding to follow this mysterious creature,he let the boy lead him,pulling him,through the room,which he noticed was black,leading to a maze._

_[What is this?]_

_The child stayed silent,leading the symbiote through the maze,his smile starting to drop as they neared the stopped,the brunette boy stayed just before the exit,fear showing through his features._

_[What is it?]_

_Symbio asked,watching as the child started to whimper,not wanting to continue._

"_W-we took a wrong t-turn."_

_The boy whispered._

"_These are things I wanted to avoid."_

_Looking past the exit,he saw the same race of creatures that this child were,some dressed up in the most ridiculous costumes he has ever seen._

_[Who are they?]_

_Symbio asked quietly,watching the child's reaction._

"_T-they're my nightmares."_

_He nodded._

_[Guess what?]_

_The child looked at him._

"_What?"_

_Hugging the boy close,Symbio says,_

_[We are going to face your fears that ok with you?]_

_Looking up at the symbiote,he says,_

"_No one's ever wanted to help me before."_

'_Smiling',Symbio comments,_

_[Then I'll gladly be the first.]_

_Holding the boy's hand,he says,walking forward,_

_[Which one is least scary to you?we'll start with that one.]_

_Looking around,he spots a yellow and green looking monster,he mumbles,pointing,_

"_That 's least scary."_

_Mentally pushing the rest of the monsters back,he pulls the yellow and green one forward,the black symbiote says,_

_[Now,what do you see?]_

_Starting to shake,the child says,_

"_A s-scary yellow,green and black electric likes to shock me."_

_Nodding,he says,_

_[Look else do you see?]_

_Watching the brunette squint,Symbio watches as his expression falls blank until he says,_

"_That he can't hit straight,his suit is yellow and that his name is Max."_

_[ that to your advantage.]_

_Watching the teen step away from him,taking a confident posture,and yell,_

"_Hey,Max!"_

_Turning to the boy,it snarls,_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_Smiling wider,the teen says,_

"_Max,Maxy,Max-a-million…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_It snarled,covering its ears._

_Snickering quietly,Symbio yells,_

_[Keep going!You're doing it!]_

_Nodding,the brown eyed boy says,pointing to its ridiculous costume,_

"_Did I ever tell you that your costume makes you look like a starfish?"_

_Howling in rage,the monster's scream quickly turned into that of pain,the horrendous figure morphing into nothing more than a weirdly dressed creature,looking much like the child beside him._

"_Aren't so scary now are you Electro?"_

_The child said,looking at the man,who seconds afterwards child turned,smiling at Symbio who cheers,_

_[Good job!Now for the next one.]_

_The next monsters were destroyed quickly,the final monster being the most horrifying of the monsters,having animal skin clothing,sharp fangs and sharp claws,the monster laughing at the trembling brunette._

_[This is the last one!All you have to do is make fun of him!]_

_The child trembled,clutching Symbio and shaking his head,tears raining down his cheeks._

"_I-I can't!K-Kraven is my worst nightmare!I just CAN'T!"_

_Carefully taking hold of his shoulders,he turned the boy to face him._

_[Yes you can!You can do this!I'll help you if you want.] _

_The black symbiote reassured,with a 'smile'.Nodding,the boy says,assured by the symbiotes words,_

"_ 's do this."_

_Both turning towards the monster,the child smirks and quips,_

"_Hey! Kraven!"_

_It turned to them,chuckling._

"_What is it little spider?"_

_It asked,a thick accent in its bigger,he says,_

"_Did you finally get gather enough courage to face me?"_

"_ ,I must ask,where did you get your outfit?"_

_It looked child continued,_

"_Because it looks worse than your grandmothers clothes!"_

_It snarled,it's size shrinking abruptly._

"_And your hair!Who dyed it?YOUR MOM?"_

_Snarling again,it shrunk more,its eyes shining with hate._

"_Oh,and you smell so bad,that a garbage can is jealous of your stank!"_

_Screaming in agonizing pain,the monster started to glow,when very abruptly,it exploded,thousands of pieces flying everywhere._

_(Dream End)_

Bolting awake,Symbio looked around quickly,seeing never ending green in his enough to think,the only thing that caught his mind was,

'_Where the hell am I?'_


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~

New Planet,New Beginnings

_[Anyone here?]_

He called,looking around quickly,seeing if anything would hurt him.

_[Over here!Symbio we're over here!]_

Turning,he saw Psycho and Crazy slithering over to him,both seeming to be ok.

_[Thank the Gods that you two are you see anyone else?]_

They shook their mumbles,

_[I guess when the asteroid entered the atmosphere of this planet,it broke apart,sending everyone scattering all over the must be in a very populated area of the planet considering all the noise I hear.]_

Looking through the trees,the two symbiotes heard,

"C'mon Gobby!I know you can put up a better fight than that!"

Slithering closer,the two,counting three since Psycho and Crazy can separate,symbiotes saw a muscular individual,wearing a red and blue costume,spider webs and a spider symbol decorating the red individual was definitely a male,his body type suggested it since there were no feminine curves,and he was short,probably really other male,laying on the ground in a heap,was also male,wearing a sleek techy costume,a technological device laying broken five feet from him.

"You aren't the one behind your punches!They hurt man!"

Hearing the red and blue dressed male laugh,reaching a hand down to the male,helping him up.

"Harry you'll be fine.I used less power in my punches than might have bruises though."

Chuckling,the individual,apparently named Harry,says,

"It's fine with you is always fun."

Pulling something from a pocket,he gasps and says,

"Shit!Pete you should have told me it was twelve in the morning!I have an important meeting tomorrow!"

Running over to the technological device five feet from him,he pulls it out of the dirt,places it in the air,it hovers,climbs on it and flies off,the red and blue dressed individual unaware that a black ooze had slithered onto his boot,holding out a yawn,the hero,turning out to be Spider-Man,places his arm up into the air,spinning a web and swings off,headed home.

_'This planet is nice creatures here are most problem is they destroy nature to place their cities.I can't do much about that male I've attached myself to seems to be the main species-'_

Looking down at some citizens out late,Symbio finishes his thought,

_'Or something ENTIRELY different!It seems he is one of the normal creatures,but is gifted with a magnificent powers!I wish to see what other things this particular male can do,but I must find Crimson and everyone else!I told Psycho and Crazy to find a suitable host,and to meet back at the small forest we landed in.I might use this male as my host,but will he accept me?On my old planet,we were given a set of instructions from our we somehow ended up leaving the planet,landing on another,we would need to find a host to live off of because our planet's unique atmosphere keeps our bodies ,no need to dwell on the past,my host is landing on one of the it be his home?'_

Watching as his host entered a window,he slithered off his foot as soon as his feet hit the around,Symbio is horrified by the look of the house.

_'Egh!The walls of my hosts home are so bland,so,UNCOLORED that I must do something about it!Probably paint the living room blue,the bedroom a nice burgundy,the kitchen a light green...yes I can see it now!It will make his house much better!By the poor conditions of his home,he must be low on the status scale,probably little to no I must clean up my hosts home,I must use his currency wisely.'_

Hearing his hosts footsteps,he ducked under the bed,they being in the bedroom,and heard his host call,

"Alright Aunt May!I'm sorry I was late!Me and Harry were studying!"

Someone yelled back,a woman's his host is only living with a family redecorating under the bed,Symbio watched as his host walked towards the bed,hearing him groan and fall onto it,mumbling,

"Man I'm tired."

Waiting a while,Symbio slipped out from under the bed,hearing his hosts deep breathing,indicating he was asleep,and slithered over to the wall,,crawling up a it and shutting the light back to the floor,he crawled back under the bed,going on to think,

_'I wonder what my host looks how he acts.I hope he's a nice host,I don't want someone who's self centered.'_

Thinking about how his host helped the male named Harry up,those thoughts were quickly pushed away.

_'I think my host is a nice way he helped the other male up,I can safely conclude that my host is his powers are what amaze me the most.I wonder what else he can do if he can swing from a spiders silk!Oh the wonders we could accomplish together!'_

Feeling giddy,he squirmed delightedly,thinking of the artistic possibilities including the webbing.

_'Imagine the beauty,the grace,the wonderful designs and patterns that the webbing could create!It would be my best work yet!Oh and how I'd love to paint 's been too long since I've last painted.I'm thinking of painting a beautiful skyline,the way the sun would shine off the buildings,of how it would create such majesty and bring this city to life!The others have always liked my work,I wonder if my host will he accepts me do I can show him.'_

Sighing happily,Symbio curled up,the nights excitement becoming tiring for this black symbiote.

BRING,BRING,BRING,BRING,BRI-

"I'm up you stupid alarm clock!"

Is what awoke him that inwardly,Symbio slithered out from under the bed,latched onto his hosts foot,crawling up to his calf,and rested there,knowing that he had to stay with his host,but he was too tired to move much.

_'It's too early for you to be up.'_

He thought,feeling his host run down the stairs and out the door,going somewhere in a didn't really care where his host was going at this was just so he knew it,he heard chatter all around him loud and obnoxious,hurting his 'ears'.

'_Why are there so many voices?'_

He thought,getting annoyed with the volume of the noise,getting very testy.

'_Where would my host be that would be this loud?'_

Opening his 'eyes',he saw a room full of more creatures resembling his host,all talking merrily.

'_Is this species dominant on this planet?'_

Looking around more,he saw female and male creatures all over the place,all wearing different types of clothing and carrying bags with them.

'_Is this a school?My host is still a child?'_

Deciding to make contact,Symbio prods into his hosts mind carefully,trying not to alert the other creatures in his hosts presence of his existence.

'_Can you hear me?'_

He heard his host gasp.

'_What was that?'_

'_It was me.'_

He replied.

'_Who?Who are you?'_

His host replied,a questioning yet wary tone in his voice.

'_I am Symbio.I am a symbiote,a being from another planet.'_

'_If you're from another planet,then how can I trust you?'_

'_If I had any intention to hurt you,I would've done so by now wouldn't I?'_

'_Wait,how long have you been attached to me?'_

'_I have been with you since you fought the other male named Harry.'_

'_You saw me as Spider-Man?'_

'_Is that what you call yourself?Well,yes.I attached myself to your leg as you went to go I must say,your home is very plain.'_

A bell rang,his host getting up and walking towards a door,exiting the room and going into a hall.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

'_Are you kidding?Your house lacks color!It needs more colors!'_

'_Are you obsessed with color or something?'_

'_No!I am an artist!'_

Having changed into his Spider-Man costume,Symbio's host was swinging home,backpack on his back.

'_Oh yea?I want you to prove it.'_

'_ we get back to your home,I'll need a piece of paper and paint.'_

Nodding,he swings the remainder to Queens,landing on the roof of his house and jumping to the ground.

'_How will you do that?'_

'_I will borrow your arm,take control of it while I create the painting.'_

'_Is it dangerous?'_

'_Not at all.'_

Now inside his room,changed back into his civilian clothes,he walked over to his desk and moved some things out of the way,sitting down and getting his colored pencils,already having a piece of paper in front of him.

'_Ok,I don't have paint,but will colored pencils do?'_

'_ 'colored pencils' will work for now.I'm going to use your arm,don't be afraid,it's only temporary control.'_

Crawling up his hosts leg,Symbio carefully made his way past the hem of his host's pants,crawling up his shirt and onto his chest,his host giggling and squirming,making him stop.

'_What is it?'_

'_N-nothing.I'm just ticklish there.'_

'_Oh.'_

Continuing to crawl up his chest,the black symbiote crawled over to his right arm,going to cover from his elbow to his fingertips.

'_A-are you sure it's safe?'_

'_ 's perfectly ,before I begin,can you tell me what your name is?'_

'_ Parker.'_

'_ ,in case you forgot,I'm Symbio.I have no intention of hurting ,I'm going to show you what I can wise.'_

Using Peter's arm,Symbio picked up a grey colored pencil and got to his very eyes,the blank piece of paper turned into a grey blur,then into buildings,and finally a New York skyline,a beautiful sunset hiding behind the buildings.

"Wow…"

He heard Peter chuckled.

'_Thank you.'_

Silence passed for a while,the black symbiote going on to break it,asking,

'_Peter,I need to ask you something.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You see,I need a host to ,I'm asking if you will please be my host.'_

'_Um….'_

'_Peter?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Will you be my host?'_


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero's savior

**A/N:**_Spiritwolf42:__**I am sorry for the foul language it is necessary for the story to work so shut up and read the story,It gets really good I promise.**_

The pups squirmed,a proud mother nuzzling her pups who squealed with back down as the pups suck on her tits to get milk,squealing with glee,she let out a sigh,needing to sleep after the long day with her pups.A snap of a twig alerted the mother to something outside,causing her to growl loudly,her pupils voices filled the rather large cave,the mother struggling to get up,the black wolf picking up her pups one at a time and placing them deeper in the voices entered the cave with flashlights that illuminated the pitch darkness,the mother cowering back to protect her precious mother growled menacingly,pouncing on a hunter biting down on his neck severing the throat from the neck,the guy gurgling as blood pooled around his a click,the mother was shot,a whimper escaping her as the bullet penetrated her head,killing her instantly.

The pups squealed in fear as the hunters shot the already dead wolf multiple times,walking up to the pups who were backing up blindly,all whimpering in up one of the pups and slicing open their stomachs,a high pitched scream came from the pups as they died a bloody the pups aside,they were going to kill the last pup before stopping,her coloring being different than the other wolf was a beautiful black and white husky,golden wolf eyes and ears,her bushy tail between her legs,her small body leaning away in had just opened her eyes to see the hunters,and she squealed with fear not knowing what the heck oldest hunter picked up the pup and commanded,

"I'm going to take this little husky pup,must have been taken by this wolf when she killed the mother.

The other hunters nodded in agreement,nobody questioning the leaders actions.

The gray haired hunter set the pup in a warm blanket,who instantly fell asleep,snuggling up in the warm fluffy smiled,his green eyes sparkling in happiness

"James!dinner time!"

His wife called to him,as he walked into the kitchen to eat the sound of whining,his wife asked,concerned,

"Honey what is that racket?"

He smiled and replied,

"Oh just a new pup for the hunt I found in the 's a strong pup and will do great against those deer."

He smiled wide,his wife nodding,bringing a bowl of milk in for the pup,she placing the bowl next to the blanket she was sleeping pup quickly got up,having laid down to rest a minute,and walked to the milk,who looked to not like the milk at first,but lapped it up laughed and went to eat her dinner as well.

**3 Years Later...**

It's been 3 years since the hunters took in the pup,they never named her so they just been calling her wife soon became gravely ill and soon couldn't move from her bed,the hunter becoming hateful towards the pup,frequent beatings were what she was used to she did something wrong,she couldn't eat or drink for as long as they said,and put in a small confined box where it was out in the quickly grew skinny and frail like the wife,who began to notice the pattern,resulting her to never go near the beatings became erratic after the woman died,her master forcing her to eat moldy food and be chained up outside all day.

The sound of crows surrounding the sleeping body,as she awoke the crows scattered,the husky jumped,clamping her jaws on one of the one paw on it's body she quickly snapped the black bird's neck,killing it her fangs into the small animal,blood filled her mouth as she feasted on it,the kill was one she had in the last few gray haired man walked out of his cabin not even looking at the scrawny dog,she avoiding eye contact and went into a submissive down and putting her tail between her legs,the hunter hopped in his truck turning it on and driving off.

The grass was overgrown and vines hung all over the cabin,it's once beautiful state was now decraped and looked as if a tornado blew through,trash littered back down,wanting to take a nap and conserve energy,a loud rustle and groan from the nearby woods caused the husky to growl and bark.A large adolescent grizzly bear emerged from the woods,the husky pulled on her chains eventually breaking them,fear and hunger fueling towards the foe and pouncing at him,the grizzly swiped at the dog,swatting her on the ground with a large gash on her side,the grizzly bear looked down at the frail animal,about to finish her off,when a loud bang sounded from behind the brown fell to the ground next to the frail dog,her master and another human stood in front of her,moving the dead bear away from the dog.

"You said the dog would be in perfect starving."

The man nodded,ignoring the man's earlier statement.

"Pay me and you can keep the mutt."

He man nodded,a scowl on his face and payed master,a man in the shadows pointing a growled at the hunter,killing him instantly with metal retracted the claws and walked over to the frail dog,she growled but he growled frail animal stopped and tucked her tail between her legs,the man picking her up,walking her to a yellow eyed wolf was placed carefully in the car where there was two bowls of food,a water bowl sitting beside quickly ate the food,almost choking at times,laying down and closing her eyes afterwards,wanting t take a well deserved rest.

A few hours passed,the car stopping at a building,the husky-wolf hybrid still too weak to get up,the man who carried the wolf before brought her inside the down in an elevator,she can tell that they were going deep into the earth,the smell of chemicals and bleach filling her the elevator doors opened,the smell of chemicals filled her nostrils in uncomfortable ammounts,her nose scrunching up in was placed on a bed where they put more dog food and water next to her,the husky-wolf hybrid quickly drinking the water and eating the food,watching what the humans were seemed as though they were doing test on their fellow humans,pictures of bones framed a wall,seeming to be entirely made of her head to the other side of the room a black and red man was in her face,causing her to jump in fright,soon turing to growl at any warning she bit his face,ripping a decent ammount of flesh from the strangers face.

The man just laughed and ripped her off,looking to have healed instantly,crouching low,she went in attack mode and aimed for his throat,wanting to rip the man's throat pulled out guns and aimed them at her,causing her to flinch in fear and become submissive by didn't put down his guns so she wet herself,a sign of total fear and one in the lab coat,the one who took her from her old master,yelled at the black and red man.

"Deadpool knock it 's scared enough as it is."

The man frowned,the corners of his face tightening his mask.

"But I was just playing with her!How did I know she was going to piss all over the bed?"

The man in the lab coat sighed,pinching his nose.

"Just leave her needs time to heal."

The man in the red and black frowned further.

"But Deadpool likes the puppy!"

The man pinched his nose again.

" don't shoot her or do anything too still needs to heal properly."

The man in red and black,named Deadpool,smiled.

"YAY THANK YOU!"

The husky crawled back to her bed,the clean side,where she fell asleep,hearing the man named Deadpool dance happily.

It has been about a year since she was taken,her new master was sweet to beatings but lots of love from his test subjects,she found out that the project was called weapon X,an expiriment on mutants to create human didn't mind,now she had many friends,the husky became a normal healthy weight soon from frequent meals and that all soon changed,after one of his test subjects,Logan,escaped and everything went downhill,along with a rival group called Hydra stealing the formula for Logan's tried her best to comfort her new found master,she protected everything in her masters lab now,frequent patrols and killing anything that came near the up to her master,who was so frustrated he began to speak,

"Oh,hello know what,I never named you did I?How about Zero,since you are going to be my first animal test subject."

Zero nodded.

"Master,I will do anything for you,even I must be your test subject,I will."

She spoke,her voice calm and 's eyes widened,but he smiled.

"Hmm,you must be a mutant because I looked at your blood,being half wolf half dog,and now since you can talk,you must be."

He jumped up with scientist shot the Husky-Wolf hybrid with a tranquilizer.

As Zero woke up,she was strapped down to a cold,metal table chained down by leather against her chains,next to her was a liter of blood connected to her leg,she tried to look down at her body,but failed miserably.A hole in her side was so grotesque,it made her want to lose her lunch,her eyes widening as the scientist walked out of the shadows.

"So little pup,how about I turn your bones to metal and give you healing powers?"

He cooed dangerously,his glasses shining in the dim light,a smile lighting his husky's tail wagged uncontrollably,as if happy,even if she was about to be turned into a scientist put a tub of something,Zero thought it smelled of metal,beside her.

"I'm going to do this all at once and see if you will actually live."

He said,smiling Zeros flesh,she immediately howled in pain,he put all the other materials to give her the powers needed to take the procedure into her bloodstream,the Wolf-Husky hybrid howling in golden eyed mutt whimpered in pain,the scientist pulling the switch as everything went into her body at once,her blood turning green and bones to a sickening,metallic outer circle of her eyes turned a metallic silver,claws to a metal,her once white fur falling off,leaving her pink skin exposed where her white fur fell process was over in five minutes,but it left her broken and weak feeling only pain throbbing throughout her the husky woke up hours later,her body felt stronger but heavier,the smell of fire filling her nostrils,causing her to wolf bolted from her slumber and raced to the door,her master in the elevator door as it was about to quickly jumped in,in a desperate attempt to get out of the raging infero swallowng the master smirked,kicking her hard,causing her to yelp, passing back up in the snow,looking around to see the lab on fire,the raging inferno quickly enveloping the far away from her home,tears welled in her eyes_,_

'_But a dog can't cry.'_

She thought_,_

'_How could a dog cry only humans can cry_.'

She put the thought aside and got as far away as possible,the now black wolf,now very cold and alone.

It had been a few weeks since she was left in the wilderness for dead,her master left no trace of him being there.A loud growl filled her ears,she whipped around to see a full grown male black bear and it was almost hairless wolf snarled,warning the bear to go away,it didn't it charged,the Wolf-Husky hybrid leapt up,as she fell she landed on the back of the beast,it slamming itself against trees to get her off to no dug her metal claws into the black bears hide,clamping down on the back of his neck,the bear roaring in pain,now even more pissed off than knew if she didn't kill or defeat the bear that she would off the beasts back,she charged towards the large aimed to swat her away but missed,instead,giving her the chance to rake her metal claws on his throat,ripping it apart all the way down to his drenched her body,intestines and organs littered the snowy ground,which was now red in the beasts away from her kill Zero's stomach rumbled.

'_God I'm hungry.'_

She thought,moving towards the dead her fangs into the bears now tattered body,she made a quick meal out of him,ripping open the bears skull to take as a the blood and meat out,placing the cleaned bear skull on her head,Zero walked off,leaving the rest of the bear to the scavengers,who were already eating the in disgust,she trotted off,soon finding a river,looking over to the right a rather large crater was ,she trotted over to investigate,looking down into the massive hole,she went into it,cautious of any threat.A rock laid in the center,a red goo squirmed out of it and towards her,frightening the ,a green substance,which was now her blood,came out f her mouth,burning in her red slime came closer,she coughed up more and more green blood,Zero collapsing in down submitting to her fate,blood oozing out of her mouth,the red slime climbed onto her,carefully covering submitted,which it covered her whole body,and she closed her eyes,drifting asleep with the last thought of,

'_I'm going to die here aren't I...I don't want to die with these memories.'_

_(Dream)_

_Zero's eyes opened to a dark was nothing but memories,of her mom,brothers,sisters,and both her fell down her face,knowing that she had no-one,she was all alone in this unforgiving world,with no one to help slime morphed into a human form,feminine curves,but no facial features as most humans looked up at her,not knowing what this thing was,she was crimson red color,like the slime looked tired just like woman looked at her memories,she smelled sadness in her but slight glee._

"_Are these your memories?" _

_The woman partially hairless wolf nodded, _

"_They are sad,you have been hurt so many times,but still stand ,look at my memories."_

_She commented.A flash of memories swept through her mind,the woman was forced to kill her own kind of both sides of her planet,she is confused and didn't know what to do with her woman tried to find many suited her,they all died in under 5 minutes,her pain was much too great for their fragile animal stood up and wiped away all the terrible memories._

"_How about we make memories...together?!so when we die,our life wouldn't have been worth nothing." _

_Zero asked willingly,wanting to be with the was much like herself,been through so much pain,and no one had come to crimson symbiote nodded, _

"_My name is Crimson-Fury,you can call me how about partners."_

_The symbiote introduced herself. _

"_The name is Zero...partner."_

_The world became a blinding white color,both of their confused and broken hearts formed into one,their bodies connected and moved with each formed a bond that made them inseparable,learning about each other,watching their heart breaking memories disappear as they chased them could feel Zero's heartbeat changed color,becoming a radiant white,and a menacing black color Crimson had never felt this way not even with a when she was born she was never a radiant white like this,but a bleak and bland white color,that turned to her crimson color by killing wanted to protect this body,nurture her erratic and unstable blood,she would drink some and become her Zero would also save her from her own depression,and together they are stronger and would vanquish all evil,so the same thing wouldn't happen to anyone else._

_(Dream End)_

Zero woke up to her fur now being coated by her newfound up,Zero ran faster than any speed she had seen,jumping up on a 20 foot rock she was amazed what power she gained,but it wasn't the power Zero fell in love with,it was the bond with someone she never felt,since her mother was no,she wouldn't think about that,Zero would make new into a large town,Zero and Crimson turned into a bank,where a robbery took burglar turned around and aimed at Zero,shooting her but it didn't hurt with a combination of her regen powers and Crimson protecting bullet did nothing to her,Zero took down the first burglar with one pounce and a bone crushing blow to the arm,destroying the did the same to the others,forming a huddle of humans,she growled and snarled at the convicts,chasing them out to the cops who arrested them chief tipped his hat at Zero,who felt a flutter in her chest,Crimson felt it too and 'smiled' with and Crimson together ran everywhere in town,listening,smelling,and feeling their way to crimes committed by one day,an organization who deals with superhumans and organizes the best of the best to join them to save the world named S.H.I.E.L.D,asked her to join them as a full fledged hero.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Will you be my host?'_

Would he?

'Symbio?'

_'Symbio seems nice 's a great artist 's an alien from another planet claims he doesn't want to hurt me,but what if he does?Or hurts my friends?But as he said,if he wanted to hurt me,he would've already.I think I will be his host,but I want to know more about him before I say yes.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I'll be your ,you must tell me all about yourself first.'_

Sighing,the black symbiote says,

_'Yes I suppose I could tell you.I'll have to skip some of my past...it isn't so pleasant.'_

_' ,fire away.'_

_'I shall start at the one light year away from this galaxy,is another is called the Symbioticus that purple,yellow and pink colored galaxy,sat five other four don't matter in my story,but the one closest to the sun,about as far as this planet is from the sun, planet was named 'Symbiotic' Diminutive Biosphere.I know,it's a big name for a planet,but it meant everything to that planet were two races of Symbo-Wolves and the Symbo-People.I'm from the Symbo-People,a race that interacts with nature,loving and caring for the plants and build our cities inside the forest,moving trees instead of chopping them we use wood to build our houses,we replace the trees all the were three elders,they decide when the rest of us can't.I was a healer and an artist,I would heal people and were many of there were the are a savage race of symbiote,taking the form of kill us,the Symbo-People,turning red after they kill for the first 're terrified of them,they attack when we least expect it,killing hundreds even thousands of we left the planet,we had a recent attack weeks were trying to get everyone'sminds off it,I being the newly appointed elder,the first 17 year old to be appointed.I was the oldest ofeveryone,the fifty that survived becoming parents at the ages of were having a banquet,everyone in the center of the city eating a meal that everyone had prepared.I had a small group of friends,consisting of Crimson-Fury,Torch,Chains,Psycho,Crazy and used to be one of them,but at the age of eight she came to our side,wanting nothing to do with the useless slaughter of rest were already apart of the Crimson wanted to join us,she was shunned,called a killer and an outcast.I,at the age of eight also,saw the good in her,and begged the elders to let her stay,I becoming her first friend.I took care of her as if she were my sister,my friends soon seeing what I saw,and our group of six was were talking during the meal,Crimson staying out of sight,as not to scare ...then we were king of the Symbio-Wolves watching as my people were slaughtered and morphed into her wolf form,killing the intruders,my friends quickly pulling me towards a escape pod Crimson had created weeks before.I didn't want to leave,but they pulled me in and closed the door,all six of us fleeing,they all saying it's better that we escaped,instead of suffering the same roamed space,almost a year going by before we found the Milky Way got caught in an asteroid belt,the escape pod crashing on a had to hide in the meteor,our bodies wouldn't be able to stand the intense cold of space.I had fallen asleep,the next thing I knew I had crashed in this city,Crazy and Psycho the only ones here with me.I told them to find a host and meet back at the crater,where we would then go find the others.'_

_'I...I'm sorry about what happened.'_

_'There's no need for me to dwell on I must do is find my friends,and make the most of what we have left.'_

Peter sighed,Symbio goes to ask,

_'Do you have any friends?'_

_'Yes.I have Harry,Gwen and Mary Jane.'_

_'Who is this woman you share your house with?'_

_'She's my Aunt Uncle Ben...he died last year.I hardly knew my parents,they died when I was young.'_

_'I am sorry.'_

_'Like you said,theres no need to dwell on it.'_

Sirens sounded outside,Peter turning his head at the stood up from his chair,started pulling his clothes off to reveal his suit and heard Symbio say,

_'What are you doing?'_

_'I'm going to go stop the crime in just sit on my hand and let me do what I do best.'_

_'Alright,but I do have something to show you when we return.'_

_'Or you can show me after the crime is stopped.'_

_'Yes.I can show you then.'_

Walking towards the window,Spider-Man opened it,slipping out easily and spinning a web,swinging off towards the crime.

Handling Rhino is tough as it is,add the Enforcers to the mix and it's a whole different 's been rammed,shot,punched and now strangled by couldn't hear what they were saying,all he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears,his hands grasping at the rope as much as they could,but to no avail.

_'Peter?'_

He dimly noted Symbio said his name,the lack of oxygen causing his head to spin.

_'Peter?'_

Spider-Man clutched at the rope,his breathing becoming rapid gasps.

_'Peter?'_

His eyes rolled back into his head,unconsciousness taking him to the sweet bliss of the dark.

As soon as Peter was unconscious,Symbio took control of his body,suit turning to a pitch black color,a white spider symbol on his chest and back,the symbiote getting up quickly,flipping to a standing cracked his neck,the villains all backing up at the on a menacing grin,sharp teeth filling his mouth,Symbio ran towards Rhino,who was him square in the face,Rhino fell backwards,the black cald 'Spider-Man' going for another punch,which was countered by animal based villain flung the symbiote behind him,the hero shooting webs at Rhino,pulling himself to him and pulling the villain backwards.

"I thought you was down!"

Montana yelled,swinging his rope and throwing it,trying to catch the arachnid ,Symbio says,his voice rough and scratchy,

"**I I got some help."**

All villains backing away,Ox says,

"What are you?"

Smiling again,he says,standing right in front of Fancy Dan,

"**I am you all are going to jail."**

Catching a punch thrown by Montana,without turning to look behind him,he finishes,

"**The easy way-"**

Clutching the Enforcer's fist tighter,he says,turning to look at him,

"**Or the hard way."**

Looking back at Fancy Dan Symbio says,

"**It's your choice."**

And flashed a Rhino get ready to charge,his voice floating over,

"Down or not,you're gonna be insect soup when I'm done with ya."

Charging full speed at the black symbiote,who only turned to face the villain,unfazed in the the charging villain came closer,he raised his arm,his hand open as Rhino came withiin inches of his hand on the horn,the symbiote unmoving as the villain came to a crassing stop,his body hanging semi-limply in his hold,the villan looking up,only to be met by a grin from the audibly,the animal themed villain was helpless as he was lifted into the air,his limbs faliling as he yelled,the Enforcers watching in awe,

"Lemme down!Lemme down now!"

Grinning up at him,Symbio says,

"** you go."**

And slammed Rhino into the ground with as much force as he could the boom from the animal themed villains landing echoed through the city,the black symbiote turned to the Enforcers,only to find them almost at his feet,begging not to be the police coming to a stop fifty feet from them,Symbio says,pointing to the police,

"**Alright,you don't want to get your punishment?Be good boys and hand yourselves in."**

Grumbling,the three villains start to walk to the police,placing their hands in the air as the black symbiote put his arm into the air and spun a web,swinging off onto the gracefully,the black symbiote slithered back onto Spider-Man's arm,the hero groaning and awakening minutes afterwards.

'_What happened Symbio?'_

'_I took care of were unconscious after the man with the rope had suffocated you,so I useed your body and took them down.'_

'_You….USED my body to take them down?'_

'_Yes.I borrowed control of your body to get rid of the criminals.'_

Standing,the arachnid hero stretched,saying,

'_Whatever floats your boat SymSym.'_

Upon hearing the nickname that Chains called him,Symbio finally snapped,yelling a glass shattering mental scream,the hero falling to his knees from how loud it was,the symbiote enveloping his body,the symbiote turning his suit black out a pained cry,Symbio crouched and jumped to the next rooftop,leaving a crater,quickly jumping to the next one and screaming,

"**CHAINS!"**

Getting word from Iron Man that Spider-Man had gone rogue,Director Nick Fury walked towards his number one agent,Agent in front of her,he says,

"Zero."

"Fury."

Was her response.

"I need you to take a hero in."

Her head tilts to the side.

"And who's that?"

Fury says,

"Spider-Man."

She growled angrily

"Why are we taking master in?"

Backing up,he says,

"I hate to be the one to tell you this,but Spider-Man has gone rogue."

She whimpered.

"B-but master would never go bad!He said so himself!"

Zero cried.

"I know about your relationship with was a good master to you,we know about your past and we're you're the only one who can take him down."

Fury nodded and started to trot off,

"And Zero...make sure he does not escape,if he does we may not be able to save him."

Fury 's eyes widened and she ran off to catch the spider,knowing the consequences could be dire if she let her emotions get in the way.

Searching the city for the out of control spider,she howled loudly as she could challenging her master to a fight.A deep,thundering growl responded and a large black mass shot past her at a great speed,the creature having a white spider symbol on its chest and golden eyed wolf stared intently on capturing and defeating the rogue a loud thud behind her,she turned to see a lean yet incredibly muscular figure,its eyes white wisps,a jaw full of sharp teeth and tongue upon its face.

"Spider-Man...Master you have to stop and come back or I will be forced to take you down!"

Zero growled,

"**WE ARE VENOM!THE PERSON YOU SPEAK OF DOESN'T EXIST!"**

The wolf snarled and barked,

"We need you Master...I need you...I never had a master like please come back!"

The creatures eyes shone with sadness,but its mouth says,

"**We aren't your master!Leave and return to where you come from!"**

Zero felt a pain in her like nothing she had felt before,her blood boiling to the point where Crimson fell off the raging ran and pounced on the beast and went to bite his stopped when she looked into the beasts eyes,seeing tears rolling down its cheeks,love and anguish shining brightly in 's muscles loosened and landed in front of the symbiote,she tilted her head feeling her blood go to normal temperatures and stop steaming continued to roll down the beasts face,but the mouth snarled,running forward and taking hold of the animal,smashing her into finally stopped and she went flying into a mini mart,looking over to see her favorite treat,the heaven of all treats BEEF was destroyed,glass was all over the place,the treat scattrered everywhere,causing her to turn and say,

"You destroyed my-I mean our,favorite WOULD YOU DO THAT MASTER?WHYYYY?"

The beasts eyes teared up farther,an apology written in its eyes,while it snarled,taking hold of a broken shelving unit and throwing it at smashed the incoming shelves with her paw,breaking it into a million billion decided to do something drastic and rushed at his throat and held it in her jaws,suffocating her master though careful not to bite too hard and puncture a wound in her masters master finally passed out and Zero was flung to the side by Venom,it didn't really hurt Zero since she has an adamantium bone structure and regenerative golden eyed wolf launched herself at the beast,they were launched outside the mini mart and into the slammed his fist on the ground which caused a shudder in the ground causing her to become unbalanced,and almost fall crimson symbiote climbed back on the wolf,saying,

'_Make him use long range will wear him out,he won't be able to regenerate and will pass out.'_

The husky raced around the buildings,the monster swinging webs and following the animal,snarling in 's eyes welled up with tears,clouding her vision,the golden eyed wolf ran at the symbiote slicing a part of away after he shot a strand of webbing at her getting caught on her was now hard to run,but the wolf also couldn't fight anymore.

'_Crimson take over,I can't do it anymore.'_

Zero thought,

'_Why?'_

'_I just can't do this.I am having too many feelings running through my head to go on any longer.I might break down and cry in this fight.'_

_'I understand.I'll take over for you.'_

Quickly taking over Zero's body,Crimson kept the golden eyed wolf's appearance as her own,staying out of sight,as not to do anything to make the black symbiote go more out of the beast circle,the wolf growled at it,watching as it growled back,its large sharp teeth bared at the golden eyed beast was panting,having used large amounts of webbing to chase her around the city,the wolf grinning at the fact,knowing she had an ,Zero scratched at Venom's leg,still being careful of her master inside,Crimson listening to the wolf howl in sadness about her trapped master,but quickly snapping back to the fight at roughly,the beast took a swipe at her,missing by inches,growling as she advanced on him,backing away as far as he could without falling off the edge of the a roar behind him,the beast turned,seeing the back of an open SHIELD cargo plane,about the size of an Avengers Quinjet,a small group of men in the back,all yelling the same word,

"Now!"

Throwing an electric net over the beast,it shrieked in agony as it fell to its knees,trying and failing to rip the net,the electricity draining what was left of its back to her body,Crimson whispered sweet nothings to Zero,trying to keep her from helping her master,who was unconscious,covered in the weakened the net up,the remaining men reached their arms out,calling to Zero,telling her to hop ,she ran towards the jet,jumping into it easily,walking past Nick Fury,who watched as she walked passed the plane around,they flew back towards the Helicarrier,the husky holding back wanting to seriously hurt Fury for making her do this to her master,but also ignoring the small groans coming from him,wanting nothing more than to snuggle into his chest,licking his face.

Back at the Helicarrier,Zero watched as her master was being taken to the holding cells,snarling at any villains who laughed at her or her watched as they placed him in a cell,seeing other symbiotes inside gasp as he was left in the cell,not wanting too get close,not knowing what happened.

"Zero come out of there."

Fury commanded,pointing his thumb behind snarled,at him,planting herself next to her master,not wanting to leave his side.

"Zero,"

He said again,

"Come out of 's not safe to be around him."

His answer was another snarl,louder and more defined than before.

"Suit yourself."

He said,closing the cells forcefield,walking away with a group of men golden eyed husky laid down touching her wet nose to her masters cheek,getting nothing but a groan from the male,the symbiote still too stunned to be a ,she nudged him again,watching happily as he groaned and sat up,carefully leaning on her for support.

"Z-Zero?"

The husky smiled as the brunette said that.

"MASTER!YOUR AWAKE!"

The golden eyed husky howled,jumping with glee as she licked his face,the hero groaning in slight pain,but laughing none the less.

"Alright Zero,calm happened?'

"S-Sorry master."

Zero apologised sitting down,her tongue partially sticking out adorably and looking down,hoping her master was still the her,Spider-Man says,

"It's ok girl.I just want to know what happened."

"Oh,you kind of went 'crazy' and Fury told me to take you yeah thats mainly it.I guess…...I'm sorry Master."

The young wolf looked down tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

"I never meant to hurt you.I was forced to and I didn't want someone else to kill you,so I took Venom down."

Carefully taking hold of the wolf's jaw,he raised her head and says,

"It's not your 't blame yourself."

Quickly,he added,

"Who is 'Venom'?"

"Venom is the symbiote that took over your body and made you go on a my symbiote but she doesn't rage like he did."

Zero answered her Master's replied,

"You mean Symbio?Because that's what he told me his name was."

"Symbio?Hmm must have been his real name because Crimson says she thinks she's heard that name before."

Watching the symbiote squirm,Spider-Man says quickly,

" I probably don't have much time until he wakes up,so I just want to ask you if you'll stay by my side until he calms down and he's back to you do that for me?"

The golden eyed husky nodded,laying down next to her master,laying her head in his lap,her master stroking her ears until his hands became clawed again,but the stroking didn't up,she saw the face of Venom,more calm and less rage driven yes,but her master's eyes shone through the symbiote,shining with love and at the other symbiotes,Venom backed into the corner,carefully pulling the wolf with him,placing her back beside him,where he resumed stroking her head,growling at anyone that came too ,she drifted asleep,the days events taking a toll on her.

_(Dream)_

_Zero was fighting Venom again,they were in the mini mart when she was clamping her jaws on her masters time she went too far,the rage and uncontrollable pain of Crimson and Zero's past breaking out into this one too hard,ripping out the symbiote and her master's flesh,the blood and symbiote pooling around the all the people she had ever known looked at her with fear and disgust,she was now feared and no one went near the rolled down her eyes as the emotion left with them,leaving nothing was all around her,her never ending thoughts of grief and death flowing in her silence soon turned to insanity and blood filled her eyesight,killing all that were near and dear to her,last being her loving mom who was so disfigured and tattered that it didn't even look like wolf anymore._

"_No…"_

_Zero whimpered in emotional pain,not believing that she had killed her mother and everyone near and dear to her,her masters body right at her feet,his brown eyes,once sparkling with life,now dull with death._

"_NO…"_

_She howled,placing her paws over her ears and placing her head on the ground,crying in disbelief that she could be something so master was the most important thing in her life,ever since her mom died,she hadn't loved a master as much as she loved -Man was just so kind to her,slipping her beef jerky and even showing her his identity,just so she would stop by his house when he wasn't doing anything._

"_NO,NO,NO….."_

_She whined,watching the blood continuously pool around his body,the life no longer in his brown eyes,his arm having reached out to her when he took his last breaths,his last words being,_

"_I forgive you."_

_At the end,even Crimson left her,making her wish she was she wouldn't do that to master wouldn't like it if he knew she was thinking like wouldn't want her to think like this,to dwell on an accident,even if it was his death._

_(End Dream)_

Waking up almost emotionless,her beloved masters unconscious body curled around her body,the symbiote having retracted,so her masters small frame was barely half the size of husky wagged her tail happily,looking up at her yawned,getting up and stretching her cramped body and laying back master whimpered in his sleep,curling his arms around her as he moved closer to her,needing some sort of comfort in this whole getting out of his grasp,having heard a beep from her collar communicator,she quietly crosses the room,pressing her paw to the button.

"Zero here."

She whispered.

"Zero.I have an important mission for you."

Came Fury's hushed groaned inwardly.

"What is it?"

She hissed silently.

"There's been word of a major mob fighting 're using people's pets."

Zero growled silently.

"I'll be there."

Walking towards the forcefield door,a agent opened it ,allowing her to leave,closing it as soon as she left.


End file.
